


wizards are from neptune

by nanakomatsus



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Triwizard Tournament, choi minki is the most beautiful human to ever exist i love my visual of the century, wow look a tag that i've never used before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: the whole point of the tournament was to encourage cooperation between the international magical community through its young students. not having them fall in love with each other.in which minki is the beauxbatons champion and minhyun is a hogwarts prefect caught up in the midst of it all





	wizards are from neptune

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'story of a small heart'

 

“-in an orderly manner! Calm down!”

 

Of course, no one can hear him. The wave of oncoming students is too strong. They practically run him over to get good spots, filling up the courtyard and its surrounding stone mullions, chattering and exclaiming excitedly. He decides it’s no use and throws his hands up in defeat.

 

The boy shoulders past two first year ‘puffs to get himself a good spot because prefectorial duty begone; this is a once in a lifetime chance!

 

Muted golden sun and a blast of chilly air greets him as he edges to one of the arched openings overlooking the Great Lake. In the distance, he spots a tiny circular boat heading towards them. A single sailor stands afloat in it; a watchman.

 

“Is that it?” huffs one of the other students in disappointment. _No, wait,_ Minhyun thinks, heart beginning to palpitate, _there has to be more than-_

 

The little boat begins to rise from the water, revealing the ancient Durmstrang ship in all its skeletal, dark glory. It’s like a shadow had been cast over the waters as it glides towards the dock. Around him, students burst into gasps of awe. Some shuffle with unease at the eery mist surrounding the vessel, its blackened sails billowing in the evening wind.

 

Suddenly, a chorus of whinnying and the flaps of great, big wings fill the air. Overhead, the Beauxbatons carriage rumbles ever closer, pulled by a dozen silver, winged horses. Its windows gleam and its powderblue walls sparkle under the setting sun. It’s the size of a house, with white accents and intricate golden carvings of cherubs, garlands and decorated with rococo art.

 

Hwang Minhyun knows he’s in for an interesting school year.

 

 

 

The excitement among the students carries on well into the evening. The Great Hall is abuzz with speculation as they enjoy the first Feast of the year.

 

“The Triwizard Tournament, of course. What else could it be?” Jaehwan says as he inhales his pumpkin soup, as if the fact were clear as day, obvious as the grass being green. His Ravenclaw housemates balk at him incredulously.

 

“Didn’t someone die the last time?” Chaeyeon recalls, suddenly losing her appetite, and goes to picking at her pasta.

 

“And all the times before that, apparently,” adds Jinyoung dryly. Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

“That was more than twenty years ago. Times have changed,” he reasons. The others don’t seem so convinced. So they turn to a member of their group who has yet to speak.

 

Hwang Minhyun blinks at them, tearing his eyes away from the paperback in his hands, puzzled. “What?”

 

“What do _you_ think they’re here for?” His best friend asks exasperatedly. Minhyun blinks again.

 

“Probably Triwizard,” he says nonchalantly. The rest of the group rolls their eyes as Jaehwan smiles victoriously, clapping him on the back.

 

Just then, the Headmistress takes the podium. The chatter dies down into silent anticipation as she begins to speak.

 

“As I’m sure you all have seen earlier this evening, Hogwarts has received guests from abroad. This year, our school will be playing host to a legendary event; the Triwizard Tournament-”

 

The hall bursts into thrilled whispers and exclamations of surprise. Told you so, Jaehwan mouths to his housemates, pumping his fist triumphantly. McGonagall continues to grimly explain the basic rules, her expression dark.

 

“-but for now, let us welcome our proud brothers and sisters from the North, the students of Durmstrang Institute!”

 

A low rumble is heard at the back of the hall. All heads turn to the doors. Then it is silent for a second before the entrance bursts open. Twin dragons of animated fire blaze down the center aisle followed by staff-bearers throwing their poles of gold into the air, each of them bursting into spinning flames. The rest of the students march in with heavy fur coats covering their ceremonial black and red uniform, expressions fierce and intimidating, strides powerful and loud.

 

The hall erupts in cheers and hoots. Jaehwan and Jinyoung can’t seem to keep their mouths shut as they clap like maniacal seals. Minhyun doesn’t even have time to spell their jaws close before-

 

“Introducing the ladies and gentlemen of Beauxbatons Academy!”

 

A single figure steps out of the shadows.

 

He stands at the fore of the group, a Rapier with an intricately carved golden protective hilt in his white-gloved hands, elbows at an acute angle, its blade a thin, white line splitting down his face. Dressed in a three-piece suit of pale blue, a white cape draped over narrow shoulders, tailcoat fluttering in his wake, he marches on, leading the rest of the students of Beauxbatons down the center aisle of the Great Hall. The clacking of the heels of their brown dress shoes reverberate around the large space.

 

Minhyun is sure it’s a he, but the perfect heart-shaped lips, round doe-like eyes and long, billowing silver hair blurs the line.

 

The line parts, the boys brandish their swords, thrusting to the air, creating a sort of archway. The girls enter, waltzing down the middle with calm, serene expressions, their dresses flowing with their bodies, twisting gracefully in a hypnotizing dance. The entire hall is enraptured with the beauty of the French witches and wizards.

 

When the performance ends, the applause is at first scattered before growing ever louder until the rest of the students are giving them a standing ovation, snapping out of their trance.

 

Minhyun doesn’t remember much after that other than the melting of a case of gold to reveal the infamous Goblet and its cerulean fire, the protests towards the age limit ringing dully in his ears and a grave warning, echoing throughout the Hall.

 

_There is no turning back._

 

 

 

Jonghyun had insisted. His reasoning was that the Durmstrang kids would take to Seongwoo like a box of chocolate frogs. Whatever that means. Presumably because he would be able to understand their apparently darker humor, the ‘puff Head Boy had further explained.

 

Minhyun had somewhat begrudgingly agreed. After all, a school of Dark witches and wizards would definitely welcome a Slytherin of said man’s calibre with open arms (or a chokehold, whichever). _It would be like meeting long lost family,_ Seongwoo had said slyly, playing along.

 

“Anyway, that pretty face of yours would do wonders with the French. I’m sure they appreciate art more than anyone else here,” he added flirtatiously, smirking at the Ravenclaw. Minhyun rolls his eyes.

 

So here he is, heading a tour around the castle for a group of a hundred-or-so Beauxbatons students. They’re dressed down today compared to the previous night’s ceremonial uniforms; loose tops, riding boots and the signature school blazer.

 

“-your D.A.D.A classes will be held in this tower; the Astronomy Tower. You’ll be getting your timetables later before dinner…” Minhyun trails off, checking his list.

 

“And that’s about it for today!” He says, looking up at the group with a friendly smile. “I hope you have a pleasant stay here in the castle. Come find me if you’ve got any questions.”

 

They begin to disperse, thanking him to varying degrees, in varying languages. Minhyun lets out a sigh of relief and begins to turn on his heel to head to lunch when he catches a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye.

 

A Beauxbatons student stands a flight above him, staring out of one of the stained glass windows. Minhyun immediately recognises him as the frontman from yesterday’s entrance ceremony.

 

“It remained untouched after the Battle. One of the only ones,” he supplies, coming to a stop beside the willowy boy.

 

“What a depressing sight,” he responds softly, without malice, voice almost sad. Minhyun swallows, unsure how to respond.

 

“But sad things are beautiful yes, Hwang Minhyun?” The boy turns to him, meeting his gaze steadily, a small smile pressed to his pink lips. His eyes are a warm indigo. Minhyun’s breath catches in his throat. He barely manages to suppress a cough.

 

“I guess you could say so-”

 

“Ren! What are you doing? _Bouge ton cul!_ The food won’t wait for us!” Comes a call from below. The two turn towards the source; a boy with shoulder-length ash grey hair. The boy- _Ren_ , Minhyun thinks, savours the name- turns with a disgusted scowl.

 

 _“Votre nourriture ne vous échappera pas non plus._ As if you haven’t just eaten breakfast, Angel Boy!” He fires back. Then, he turns to Minhyun with an apologetic smile.

 

“Well, that’s me. Thank you, Hwang Minhyun. It is nice to meet you,” he says with a polite bow, arm across his stomach, the other across his back. Before the prefect has a chance to respond, he is fluttering down the stairs, joining his schoolmate.

 

Minhyun stands in a slight daze, not quite sure what to do with himself. Slowly, he half-turns to the window. The sad man and the skull embedded on the handle of his staff stare back at him, forlorning.

 

 _Yeah, I know. It could’ve gone better._ He shakes his head and turns on his heel, heading down towards lunch.

 

 

 

“So what do you think?”

 

Minhyun watches boredly as Seongwoo paces in front of them, fidgeting with a piece of paper in his hands.

 

“You got this!” Seonho chirps from his perch beside the Ravenclaw prefect, mouth full of muffin.

 

“Go for it,” Chaeyeon mumbles distractedly, poring over her Charms assignment. Jaehwan cackles in delight.

 

“I bet five galleons he won’t last five minutes in,” he says slyly. The elder narrows his eyes at him dangerously. Beside him, Jinyoung shakes his head sagely.

 

“I bet ten it won’t even be him,” he counters. Seongwoo stares at him, mouth agape, confuddled by the younger’s betrayal.

 

“Oh, Seongwoo. You too?” Jonghyun enters the fray, holding a folded piece of paper. The Slytherin in question nods quickly, straightening his posture, sizing up the Head Boy with inflated confidence.

 

The Hufflepuff smiles kindly and gently tugs him along towards the Goblet.

 

“It’s like a lottery. Just-” Jonghyun flicks his name in. The fire immediately reacts, swallowing it whole. Seongwoo nods, determined and lets out a deep breath before he too, tosses his piece of parchment in, watching the flame eat it up with a slightly pained look on his face. A small scatter of applause resounds throughout the room.

 

Then, a group of Durmstrang students march in with set purpose. Four of them round the Goblet; two boys and two girls, names ready and with exchanged looks, drop their pieces together.

 

The fire licks at the torn parchments hungrily. Just as soon as they had come, the Durmstrang group leaves without another word.

 

Suddenly, the door opens once again and another group enters. Ren walks through the parted crowd surrounded by a few of his schoolmates- mostly girls, the most beautiful girls anyone in the room had ever seen.

 

He heads straight for the Goblet, silver hair tinted blue under its sapphire flame and doesn’t miss a beat before dropping his name in. He stands for a while, watching it being devoured. Then, he tilts his head to the side, gaze finding Minhyun’s. The room seems to collectively hold its breath.

 

“And you, Hwang Minhyun?” He asks nonchalantly, eyes glittering under the light of the fire. Minhyun blinks, heart threatening to spill out his throat.

 

“Not interested,” he replies simply with a faint smile. Ren nods understandingly and turns to leave, hair whipping around. There is a pause.

 

“What in Merlin’s beard was that?” Jaehwan sputters like a fish out of water.

 

The room is eerily quiet for a moment before it is set abuzz once again. Many of the remaining Hogwarts students begin to encircle the little group at the corner of the room with Hwang Minhyun at the center. With every question they shoot him, the prefect’s ears turn a darker shade of scarlet.

 

Off to the side, Seongwoo and Chaeyeon watch on.

 

“Five galleons Hwang Minhyun is whipped,” the elder says. The younger girl shakes her head.

 

“I’m not even betting against it.”

 

 

 

It is the end of the week when all three schools are gathered in the Great Hall once again for the representatives’ announcement. The lights are dimmed. The Goblet stands tall at the center of the Hall, its fire raging like the ocean.

 

“And now, your Champions!” The fire begins to crackle louder, wavering between purple and red before the first piece of partially burnt parchment comes flying out in a high arch, into the Headmistress’ fingers.

 

“The chosen Durmstrang - Kang Dongho!”

 

The dark-uniformed group bursts into cheers as a muscular boy stands to accept his place. He’s got a blue-black quiff with an undercut, ears covered in piercings and intricate tattoos climbing up his neck. An intimidating opponent.

 

Not a moment later, the fire coughs up another name in a burst of crimson.

 

“Hogwarts - Kim Sejeong!”

 

The hall erupts with chants of ‘God Sejeong’ as the Gryffindor Head Girl walks to the front with a bright smile. Jaehwan slaps a small sack of coins into Jinyoung’s waiting hand. The younger smiles with satisfaction. They look across the room at Seongwoo looking conflicted on whether he’s disappointed or relieved.

 

“And now-” The fire takes its time, glowing purple. After a few long moments, the final name flutters into the Headmistress’ waiting palms.

 

“Child of Beauxbatons - Choi Minki!”

 

The silver haired boy rises from his seat calmly as his schoolmates coo and cry out in delight. His expression is neutral as he takes his place up front with the other Champions, eyes set, lips pressed into a firm line. For a split second, Minhyun finds his gaze, or so he thinks. It happens too fast, he can’t be sure.

 

“May victory smile upon our three Champions.”

 

 

 

**THE FIRST TASK**

 

“Rita Skeeter’s still alive?” Jaehwan exclaims in awe, gaping over Chaeyeon’s shoulder at the newspaper.

 

“‘Heard she came out of retirement for this,” supplies Jonghyun with an amused smile, passing them by. Right then, Hwang Minhyun takes his seat across them, immediately reaching for his breakfast.

 

“Oh, Hwang. Have you seen? Your beauty’s on the front page,” Jaehwan drawls. The elder freezes and looks up at him dead in the eyes.

 

“Kim Jaehwan, lower your voice,” he deadpans. The younger gulps slightly as Chaeyeon stifles her laughter. Minhyun can be scary when he needs to be. The prefect then resumes with his meal. And unexpectedly-

 

“Read it to me,” he mumbles. His fellow housemates exchange knowing looks. Chaeyeon clears her throat after a moment.

 

“ _‘The Champion of Beauxbatons - Choi Minki - the ethereal beauty of the South whose eyes are the colour of the Atlantic, lips the colour of love and skin like porcelain-’_ ”

 

Jaehwan frowns. “Merlin, that language,” he cringes. Minhyun pays him no mind and loses himself in random tidbits about Choi Minki (or Ren, he’s got to decide on what to call him by the next time they meet).

 

The Knight of Beauxbatons - or so Rita Skeeter calls him - is a thorough Pureblood of both Eastern and Western royalty. He’s a skilled quidditch player in the position of Seeker. His favourite subject is Astronomy- and many other facts that have no place in an article about a deadly tournament.

 

_(He’s fond of sweets._

_He plays the piano._

_He collects beautiful clothes.)_

 

 

 

_“The sky is as blue as it can get in the autumn- not very- but it’s good weather nonetheless. It is sunnier than usual, the air is particularly crisp and the trees are dancing, ladies and gentlemen._

_It’s a beautiful day for the Triwizard Tournament!”_

The stands are filled to the brim, the atmosphere is tense and yet somewhat jovial with coloured banners hung up everywhere, school flags waving. The audience is loud and excited, ready to see what the first task brings their Champions.

 

Minhyun takes a seat between Seongwoo and Seonho, gingerly passing them their massive order of snacks.

 

“Dongho smells dragons. His dad is a breeder, apparently,” the Slytherin says loudly, over the noise of the crowd. Minhyun raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“A month in and you’re that chummy with the Durmstrangs?” He questions. His fellow seventh year grins cheekily.

 

“Daniel told me,” he says a little too happily. Minhyun’s eyes widen. He smiles in amusement.

 

“Daniel told you,” he repeats. Seongwoo blinks, realising his mistake and clears his throat, looking away.

 

“Anyway, dragons! Sounds fun,” he says quickly, changing the topic. The speakers blare to life and Kim Jaehwan’s voice fills the air once more, annoyingly loud and eager to Minhyun’s ears.

 

 _“Now, ladies and gentlemen the time has come for our first Champion to take the stage. Let us welcome the North’s Kang Dongho!”_ The crowd erupts. The Durmstrang section seems to glow red.

 

_“He is also known as the White Tiger among his peers for his strength and intimidating facade and er, ‘fluffy personality’. Another round of applause for our first Champion!”_

 

They watch on as said wizard strides to the center of the arena, shoulders tense, eyebrows fierce. He takes a stance, lowering his body and waits, facing the mouth of the tunnel.

 

Seonho leans forward, eyebrows furrowing. He tugs on Minhyun’s sleeve, bringing him to attention.

 

“Do you see that? His neck,” he says, pointing. The elder squints and manages to catch the the telltale orange and black creeping up Kang Dongho’s exposed arms and neck. Up in the commentator’s booth, Jaehwan seems to have spotted it as well.

 

_“Oh what is this? It seems like Kang Dongho’s got a nasty trick up his sleeve. Other than the fact that he isn’t wearing sleeves-”_

 

Just as Kang Dongho transforms into a huge Siberian tiger, a mighty roar pierces the air. The crowd is stunned to silence as a brilliant red and gold dragon appears from the tunnel, slowly stalking into the open space, producing mushroom-like puffs of smoke from its nostrils as it breathes. It dwarfs the tiger by almost tenfold. An impossibly thin strip of metal glitters around its neck.

 

It raises its head to roar once more, revealing a glimmering emerald pendant at the center of its chest.

 

In a flash, Dongho is lunging for it, baring his fangs. But the dragon is fast and he barely manages to jump out of the way of a shot of fire. He then takes to scaling the surrounding walls and begins running around the arena in circles, a trail of fire following him from behind. He outpaces it at one point and pushes himself off the bricks, landing onto the smooth scales of the Chinese Fireball’s tail.

 

He’s thrown off almost immediately and lands surprisingly deftly on his feet before going to scale the walls once more. He tries a couple more times and everyone can tell it’s taking him all he’s got.

 

 _“Kang Dongho seems to be struggling. It looks like he can only last a couple more jumps and if he doesn’t make it, it’s over,_ ” Jaehwan yells sorrowfully, dragging his palms down his face.

 

Amazingly, as everyone coughs up a right lung screaming his name, encouraging him to push on (even Minhyun’s on his feet, gripping the railings as Seonho looks right about ready to throw himself off the stands), Kang Dongho manages to land square on the back of the dragon and begins running up the length of its body.

 

With a final lunge, he grabs hold of the chain around its neck, morphing back into a human as he spells it off, rolling to the ground with the emerald gem in his fist.

 

The crowd roars, adrenaline pulsing through the air. Jaehwan screeches into the speakers.

 

_“The son of Durmstrang has gone and done it! The White Tiger- or in this case, orange- has gone and defeated the dragon! Magnificent, astounding!”_

 

 

 

_“God Sejeong steps into the ring, though I wouldn’t mind if she were to step on my spine if I do say so myself-”_

 

For some reason Kim Sejeong does not stand still at the center. Instead, her first instinct is to keep close to the mouth of the tunnel, flattening herself against it, wand at the ready. The Hebridean Black appears from the tunnel hissing, its arrow-tipped tail curved over its head much like a scorpion’s. It doesn’t seem to notice the Hogwarts Champion as it stalks forward, purple eyes alert.

 

Swiftly, Sejeong throws an explosion charm to the other end of the arena. The dragon goes charging towards it, roaring, expanding its great black bat-like wings. Sejeong runs behind it, using her tiny frame to hide herself.

 

The crowd watches on with clenched fists as the dragon walks around, snapping, eyes darting, searching for its prey. A few moments later, a Comet comes whizzing into the arena.

 

The Hogwarts section erupts in feral cheers as their Champion jumps on, dodging a blast of blazing red fire. She circles the dragon for a while, distracting it with sparks and explosions.

 

And then, Kim Sejeong releases her hold on her broomstick, slipping upside down, holding herself up by her legs.

 

_“What a move! What a trick!”_

 

She thrusts her wand forward ferociously.

 

“Obscuro!”

 

A giant black ribbon appears, wrapping itself around the head of the dragon, covering its eyes. The Head Girl lets herself fall from twenty feet in the air before catching hold of one of the Black’s ridges. She grits her teeth and reaches for the pendant.

 

It comes undone and she lets go just as the Charm dissolves off the dragon’s face.

 

Her Comet catches her just as she’s about to hit the ground. She emerges from the thick cloud of smoke brandishing the gem with a bright smile. The crowd goes wild as she takes a victory lap. Even the Durmstrang boys climb over themselves to get a fleeting high five.

 

_“God Sejeong! The Gem of Hogwarts has successfully completed the first task. As expected of our Head Girl!”_

 

 

 

The event is at its climax. Minhyun’s heart hammers in his chest, knowing what comes next. Seongwoo nudges him out of his daze, handing him a bar of chocolate.

 

“He’s going to be fine,” the Slytherin says, voice low. Minhyun turns to him with a puzzled expression.

 

“I’m not worried.” His fellow prefect shrugs, popping an Apple Ring in his mouth.

 

“If you say so.”

 

The speaker crackles to life once again with Kim Jaehwan’s voice, raw from screaming.

 

_“And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our final Champion to take his stand. Choi Minki of Beauxbatons takes the ring. How will he fare?”_

 

Ren walks on, his steps calm and controlled. To everyone’s surprise, he walks straight towards the tunnel, standing right in the middle of its mouth. His bone white wand transforms into a golden rapier. He points it forward, arm straight.

 

A low rumble resounds from below. Slowly, a giant Antipodean Opaleye slithers forward, breathing heavily, its pearly scales dragging with a sick raspy sound against the ground. The audience holds its breath as it stands to it full size, head peeking over the stands.

 

It lets out a roar like none other; a soundwave that pierces. The crowd ducks, clutching at their ears. They watch as the dragon edges forward, its translucent neck glowing purple at its base.

 

It breathes a purple flame right at the boy. Incredibly, the golden sword simply parts through the flames, leaving Choi Minki completely unharmed. Then, moving very slowly, he produces a golden compass with a long chain holding it.

 

He begins spinning the compass with one hand while deflecting flames with the other holding the sword. They move around slowly, in a strange manner, almost sort of like a-

 

“Is he dancing with the dragon?” Seongwoo questions stiffly, unable to move, somehow entranced by the sight. Minhyun nods slowly.

 

“Hypnosis.”

 

The dragon twitches. Its colourful eyes can’t seem to keep open as it blinks, roaring and blasting purple flames to keep itself upright.

 

And then it happens. Choi Minki drops his arm holding the sword and it morphs back into a wand. He stops spinning the compass by its chain as well and instead holds it out on his palm. He then begins walking towards the beast, holding the arm with the compass outstretched.

 

The arena collectively stills as he gets impossibly close, almost touching the Antipodean. Then, he murmurs something, his wand glowing with a soft pink light at its tip.

 

The dragon falls in a slumbering heap, its chest rising and falling steadily. Gently, Choi Minki runs his hand over its scales once before unlocking the chain and its pendant.

 

Minhyun blinks and finds a single tear sliding down his cheek. Beside him, Seongwoo’s shoulders seem to shake. One by one, the crowd begins to applause, getting louder with each passing minute. Many begin to cheer, breaking through the almost sombre mood.

 

 _“That was probably the single most beautiful and moving thing I’ve ever seen. Well played, Knight of Pyrenees,”_ Jaehwan weeps over the speakers, sniffling.

 

Choi Minki stands at the center of the ring with a small, relieved smile and looks around for a moment before holding up the glittering green proudly.

 

 

 

He meets him by coincidence three days later.

 

Choi Minki stands surrounded by a group of girls who chatter animatedly. He seems to be having fun because he makes conversation with them and laughs, throwing his head back. Minhyun stumbles into the clearing with a loaf of bread under his arm and his Divination textbooks spilling out of his other.

 

They pay him no mind mostly, carrying on with whatever hot topic they were discussing. He sets his books down and goes to the edge of the Black Lake, tearing off pieces of bread and tossing them as far out as he can.

 

“What are you doing?” Comes Choi Minki’s voice, right beside him. The Ravenclaw startles when he finds the other boy staring at him curiously. His eyes wander to the other boy’s neck. The emerald stone gleams up at him, sparkling even under the cloudy weather. The group of girls have gone, their laughter distant.

 

He then remembers he has a question to answer.

 

“The squid. It’s quite friendly. It’s sort of a school thing to feed it. Do you-” he holds out the loaf. “Do you want to try?”

 

Minki looks down at it hesitantly before a gentle smile spreads. He accepts it with a soft thanks and mimics Minhyun’s actions.

 

A few moments later, giant tentacles spring out of the water, its suction cups collecting the pieces of bread as it sweeps its long limbs around. Minki laughs, watching it, enthusiastically throwing in more bread until he ultimately runs out.

 

The squid vanishes almost immediately. Minhyun frowns.

 

“That’s odd. Normally it sticks around to play for a bit…”

 

“Does it have a name?” Minki asks. Minhyun blinks and pauses to think.

 

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t think it ever did.”

 

The silver-haired boy hums. “Shame.”

 

 _Come on,_ his inner Seongwoo hisses at him, _you can do it!_ He clears his throat.

 

“So have you figured it out yet?” He asks conversationally, motioning to the necklace. Minki touches his fingers to it absently.

 

“Not really,” he replies nonchalantly before turning to the taller. “You look like you want to help me,” he teases. Minhyun feels his face heat up.

 

“Well, I mean-”

 

“Where’s your school spirit, _Monsieur_ Hwang?” Minki smirks. The brown-haired boy scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Minki smiles up at him. “And anyway, I think I have an idea now,” he says playfully, backing away. Minhyun opens his mouth to counter but the other boy is jogging halfway down the shore already.

 

“See you soon, Minhyun. And thanks,” he calls out, waving, throwing him a wink.

 

So Minhyun stands, waving stiffly, wondering if he actually just helped a rival. The squid chooses then to leap up and have some fun, drenching him with cold lake water.

 

 

 

**THE SECOND TASK**

 

Everything is white.

 

Hogwarts in the winter is a view Minhyun will never get tired of. Even if the winds do bring on a chill that seeps into his bones.

 

He’s stood on the wooden bridge, nursing a bite from Noah, looking out into the ravine, completely carpeted by snow. The castle is a stark contrast to its blank canvas-like surroundings; standing tall and grey with yellow light glowing from its hundreds of windows through the white flurry, always welcoming him home.

 

Aron had written in, demanding a full report on the tournament. It was hard to keep up from another continent. The Daily Prophet didn’t ship to Southeast Asia, apparently. Minhyun had been generous, writing four full pages of the happenings of the past few months, even throwing in a bundle of the past two weeks’ worth of papers. He hoped the enchanted envelope helped relieve the weight off the Tawny.

 

He hears footsteps approaching from the other end of the bridge, from the Castle, and turns to find a familiar pale face framed by an unusual mess of silver hair. Choi Minki looks a disaster compared to his usual immaculate self. Still beautiful. Minhyun frowns as he draws closer.

 

The Pyrenees native is shivering visibly, his lips cracked and its pretty colour seemingly having migrated to his nose and cheeks. He seems appropriately dressed with a long white fur coat, navy woolen muffler and black winter boots bursting at the seams with multiple layers of socks.

 

“Oh, Hwang,” he croaks in greeting, dully surprised. Minhyun flashes an easy smile, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You alright there?” He asks, failing to suppress his amusement. The other boy narrows his eyes at him.

 

“It’s a little colder than we had anticipated,” he says, clipping his words. Minhyun nods, feigning understanding. He decides to tease him a little further, adding, “Don’t worry, it’ll drop just a little more next month. Nothing major.”

 

Minki scowls. “Watch your mouth, Hwang. I’ll hex you.”

 

The prefect holds his gloved hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright. You’ll be fine. Anyway, sending out a letter?”

 

“My brother. He’s in training at the Ministry back home. I want to ask him for some help,” Minki explains, tone softening. Minhyun raises an eyebrow.

 

“Illegal help?” The other rolls his eyes and trudges past.

 

“Advice,” he corrects haughtily, stomping ahead. Minhyun lets out a light laugh, jogging after him. “I’ll come along, then. We can stop over Hogsmeade after. It’s a visiting weekend.”

 

They’d grown a little closer over the past month after the first task. Their Astronomy and Divination classes were combined now, and generally the students of each school had begun to finally warm up to each other. Choi Minki wasn’t as cold as he seemed the more comfortable he became around everyone. In fact, by now he was probably friends with more than half the entire Hogwarts cohort and most of the Durmstrangs (who- to everyone’s pleasant surprise- weren’t such a stiff, grumpy bunch either).

 

 

 

Hogsmeade is a dream. Minhyun had grabbed every opportunity he could over the years to visit. Half the time to stock up on sweets. Sometimes, to join Seongwoo in giving Jaehwan (and later, little Seonho) a good scare whenever they were around the Shrieking Shack. Mostly to hang around the Three Broomsticks over a hot glass of butterbeer with friends.

 

“We can go somewhere different today,” Minhyun suggests as they emerge out of Honeydukes, arms full of bags of last minute Christmas shopping. Minki relents easily enough, probably too cold to protest.

 

They stand outside Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, staring into the bright pink building. Minki looks to him, seriously?

 

Minhyun shrugs. “They have good coffee.”

 

At least it’s warm enough inside for Minki to peel his gloves off. He lets out a little sigh of pleasure, wrapping his hands around a steaming hot mug of espresso.

 

“I can’t imagine having to live with this every year,” he says sorrowfully. Minhyun smiles with his eyes.

 

“You get used to it, I guess. What’s it like in the Pyrenees valleys ‘O White Knight of the South?”

 

Minki purses his lips. “Much more pleasant weather I say, _Monsieur_ Hwang. At least you won’t die of the cold,” he says pointedly. Minhyun laughs airily.

 

“Right you are.”

 

The conversation strays to idle, shallow territory; classes, homework and the latest gossip (some Durmstrang girls on late night dates by the Black Lake, a Beauxbatons boy catching a cold from snogging some Gryffindor in an empty classroom).

 

As Minki chatters on, the front door chimes open and in walks Ong Seongwoo with a certain Durmstrang Kang Daniel. Minhyun doesn’t know too much about the latter other than that the two had hit it off since the beginning. So seeing them together wasn’t much of a surprise. Still, his eyes meet with his schoolmate’s and they share a panicked look.

 

Then, Seongwoo’s expression morphs into a suggestive smirk. Slowly, he brings his arms up and begins two-stepping, miming a waltz. An alarm goes off in Minhyun’s head.

 

The Yule Ball.

 

“-sounds like fun,” Minki’s voice filters in. Minhyun blinks himself back to focus. “Hey, you okay there?”

 

The Ravenclaw boy sputters, nodding quickly. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

 

Minki doesn’t seem so convinced, eyeing him suspiciously. But he continues anyway. “I said the Yule Ball sounds like fun.”

 

Minhyun bites his lip, fidgeting with this spoon, stirring his now cold coffee.

 

“I have something to ask you.”

 

Minki’s eyes widen slightly. He waits for him to go on. Minhyun’s brain goes a million miles, veering off course and finally crashing into a ditch. “Ah, maybe later.”

 

They leave a while later, opting to take a slow stroll back to the castle.

 

“The snow is beautiful, I have to admit,” Minki says as they come to a stop on the uphill path leading to the entrance back to school. The mountains are a flat white, completely covered in ice, almost invisible against the equally pale sky. “We don’t get such heavy falls back home.”

 

He turns to Minhyun expectantly, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“You wanted to ask me something.”

 

Minhyun looks away, hoping his face isn’t colouring too obviously.

 

“It’s nothing. Not important.”

 

Minki hums, sounding almost disappointed and turns away, making to hike up ahead without him. “Well, thanks for the tour. I’ll be off, then.”

 

 _Min! Merlin, you coward,_ his inner Seongwoo groans. Inner Jaehwan kicks him for good measure. “Wait!” he calls out, mustering courage.

 

Shakily, he asks, “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

Choi Minki pauses in his tracks, turning to him slowly. A cold breeze washes over them, sending his hair in a flurry. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

 

Minhyun swallows and straightens, holding out a hand in invitation, expression determined.

 

“Choi Minki, Champion of Beauxbatons, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

The people around them freeze as well, invested, waiting for an answer just the same as the person who’d asked.

 

After what seems like a million years, Minki breaks into laughter, clutching his stomach. For a sinking moment, Minhyun thinks this is how it ends; in flaming embarrassment. But then-

 

“Took you long enough, Hwang Minhyun,” he replies cheekily, turning fully towards him. Then, he takes a step closer and another until they’re about an arm’s width apart.

 

Minki takes his hand, squeezing.

 

“Yes.”

 

There’s some sparse cheering and clapping. Minhyun feels himself burning up. He lowers his head, unable to contain his giddy smile, is so sure his ears are red red red.

 

Minki tugs him along the rest of the way. He’s not shaking anymore.

 

It’s much warmer now.

 

 

 

“For Merlin’s sake, stop fidgeting!” Chaeyeon hisses, fixing his hair. Minhyun wills himself to stop. From the perch of his bed, Jaehwan and Jinyoung watch boredly. The both of them are ready, sporting similar dress robes; Jaehwan in wine red, Jinyoung in dark grey.

 

“Aren’t you all too young to go?” Minhyun questions the latter, distracting himself. Jinyoung shrugs.

 

“One of the Durmstrangs asked me,” he explains offhandedly.

 

“Beauxbatons,” replies the only girl in their group coolly. Minhyun raises an eyebrow at the remainding one. Jaehwan gives him a conspiratory smirk.

 

“I’m emceeing. Also, music.” Chaeyeon and Minhyun grimace in unison.

 

Finally, the younger girl gently pushes him away, showing him to the mirror. Minhyun balks at his reflection. His get up is a simple black tux but Sujin’s handiwork on the pads of the shoulders really add an extra flair; silver scales, like that of a dragon. And Chaeyeon’s crafted his hair just right; sideswept and simple.

 

“Not bad,” Jaehwan sniffs begrudgingly. The other two give him a wordless thumbs up. He sucks in a breath.

 

The night is young.

 

 

 

Ren is a vision.

 

“Rita Skeeter was right,” Seongwoo exhales tightly. “He is a prince.”

 

“Apparently he’s actual royalty,” mutters Jaehwan with slight dissatisfaction.

 

“Definitely looks the part,” Daniel adds.

 

The man in question is in full ceremonial attire. It’s different from the baby blue Beauxbatons tailcoat; crisp white cotton drill high-collared tunic with golden cords, a pink-gemmed brooch over his heart, matching white trousers and boots, a white fur cape draped over his shoulders and the golden rapier at his side. His hair’s dyed a lilac, slicked back into a low, straight ponytail. A silver teardrop dangles from his left ear.

 

“They look good together. Disgustingly good,” Jaehwan grumbles, downing a glass of punch before taking to his duties.

 

“And now, we invite our three Champions to take the floor for the first dance.”

 

The orchestra begins to play.

 

Their bodies move of their own accord to the rhythm of the music. The hall is lit up appropriately with colourful, bright lights. A heavily decorated Christmas tree towers over them, the top of it lost to the mist above. The house elves must have had a joy working on it. Snowflakes drift down from the enchanted ceiling, collecting on their eyelashes.

 

“You’re ravishing,” Minhyun murmurs, smiling slightly. Minki raises a brow, smirking, his skin tinted blue then green, everchanging as they waltz around the room.

 

“Not bad yourself, Hwang. Confidence looks good on you.”

 

“Guess I take after you.”

 

“What a sweetheart,” Minki coos in reply.

 

The song picks up. They part, switching with the other Champions.

 

Sejeong greets Minhyun with a proud, motherly smile.

 

“You’ve gotten yourself an angel, Minhyun,” she says softly. He ducks his head shyly.

 

“Yes.”

 

They switch back soon after a pleasant round. Then, the floor is open and the rest of the guests flood in, everyone amazingly stepping in tune.

 

Later, the orchestra dies down and feedback blares throughout the hall.

 

“We are the Wuthering Beanstalks!” Comes a scream through the speakers. The crowd is sent into a frenzy as the band begins to play some loud, folk rock song. Before he knows it, Minki is tugging him into the fray, into the sea of bodies jumping about wildly.

 

“Live a little!” Is all he says, yelling over the loud music, a dazzling smile lighting up his features. Minhyun nods and smiles as Minki gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

His blood is pumping, the press of bodies- of Minki’s body, Minki’s breath against his neck- is exhilirating. Minhyun’s never felt more alive, more _here_ , than now. The loud music doesn’t bother him. He ignores the itch on his neck as sweat dribbles down his back.

 

After is nice too, when the floor’s a little emptier and the band’s retired to a slower number.

 

Minhyun rests his forehead on Minki’s shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent as they two-step. The other cards his fingers through his chestnut hair gently. They stay like that for a long time.

 

At the end of the night, the two part with a shy kiss.

 

“They grow up so fast,” Seongwoo exclaims dramatically, throwing an arm around him as they walk down the great corridors. Nevermind that he smells suspiciously of White Rat whiskey. The castle seems to groan with pleasure, its belly filled with warm, colourful light. Minhyun bites his lip.

 

“I think I’m in love,” he says quietly. His best friend pauses for a moment before letting out a hearty laugh, smothering him.

 

“I _know_ you’re in love, Min.”

 

 

 

An hour.

 

That’s all the time they’re given. The cheering drowns out as he descends into the darkness. The water is a murky green, unpredictable, dangerous. He feels the necklace settle against his skin, feels it embed into his chest, its magic flowing through his veins, pumping oxygen into his blood.

 

 

 

_“For the second task, our Champions will have an hour to search the waters of the Black Lake for precious treasures. A harrowing challenge awaits them in the darkness. Which of them will rise to the top?”_

 

“You’re terrible,” Seongwoo grimaces beside the commentator. Jaehwan shrugs helplessly. He doesn’t seem to be in the mood today, expression grave compared to his usual light tone.

 

“What do you think they’ll find down there?” He asks, voice hollow. Seongwoo eyes him suspiciously, registering his friend’s panicked state. The Slytherin shrugs, tossing a sherbet lemon into the air, catching it effortlessly with his mouth. He sucks on the sweet idly for a while before turning to the Ravenclaw.

 

“Do you know where Min’s gone?”

 

 

 

It’s been ten minutes.

 

Ten minutes of navigating through a forest of kelp. So he decides to head above to survey the top and see if he can see anything. It’s peaceful here, Minki thinks, and wonders what it would be like to live in such quiet. He’s not at all taken by the idea. He takes to skimming the top of the carpet of deep green.

 

It’s a while (exactly four minutes) before he finally comes face to face with a giant crack in the lake floor. It’s a deep, pitch black gash ready to swallow him up. And there, at the other side is the Durmstrang Champion.

 

Kang Dongho’s eyes are wide, unbelieving. He looks right about to run away. His head snaps up, sensing Minki’s presence. For a moment, his head’s a tiger’s but then, he realises it’s just a fellow Champion and he’s back to his human form. Their gazes meet. He tilts his head downwards. Minki nods, shrugging and conjures a ball of light at the tip of his wand, casting it below.

 

The crevice lights up, revealing an underwater city; balconies, doors, alleyways, layers upon layers of stone.

 

Minki feels a creep up his spine and raises his head to find Dongho shuddering. They exchange a final look, shoulders set.

 

Together, they jump off the edge of the cliff, into oblivion.

 

 

 

About midway through to the bottom, they spot a faint glimmer, something reflecting what little light filters through. As they get closer, Minki makes out three outlines of cylindrical containers.

 

Three cages float in the midst of the ancient city. Inside, three students slumber under a bewitched sleep, peaceful and haunting.

 

Minhyun is beautiful with his hair fanned out like that, expression calm. But he’s pale, so pale, like a ghost. Minki feels sick. He tries for the lock. The door doesn’t budge. His sword doesn’t work, neither does magic.

 

Suddenly, he hears a muted roar and a dull movement through the water. At the other end, a tiger tries desperately to rip the cage apart, its fangs caught around the metal. Inside the cage, a young Hogwarts boy stands asleep, black robes lined with red- a Gryffindor child.

 

Minki waves his arms to get Dongho’s attention. He calms for a moment, animal eyes glinting bronze. The silver haired boy taps on the lock.

 

 _A key. We have to find it,_ he mouths.

 

Dongho looks between his treasure’s cage and the one in the middle; a girl sits unmoving, her black hair flurrying in slow motion, her uniform an all black, military grade - a Durmstrang student. Minki shakes his head. _Not yours. Hogwarts’._

 

The tiger stares at him hard, obviously conflicted. But before anything else, he takes off into one of the open arched doors, disappearing into the darkness.

 

Minki calms himself, takes one long look at Minhyun and goes in the opposite direction, into an alleyway.

 

 

 

He follows the path, winding through shops and gardens and homes all built into the single slab of the magnificent stone. Great columns with intricate carvings make up part of the enforcing material. Whatever civilisation that had lived here was long gone. Thousands of years gone, Minki thinks, far before Hogwarts and its surrounding mountains had risen from the ground. Fossils of ancient trees remain; roots grown into walls, claiming the city as its own before the Lake had claimed the both of them.

 

Finally, he comes to a clearing; a courtyard much like the ones at the heart of the Hogwarts castle. At the center floats single, glowing golden key, beckoning to him.

 

Desperately, he swims forward reaching out for it. He holds it close to his chest, takes a moment and turns back to find the entrance from which he had come from.

 

Except it isn’t there anymore.

 

What was once a hollow archway is now a wall of preserved tapestry, depicting what looks to be the formation of the city. Not that Minki cares. He looks around, panicked because if he doesn’t make it back in time, he’s going to die, Minhyun’s going to die-

 

He falls to the floor, the stone colder than the water around him, impossibly so. He touches a palm flat to its ancient carvings.

 

 _Please, ‘o ancient ones, guide me to the one I treasure, guide me back, give me back to the land up above,_ he cries in his heart, gritting his teeth.

 

 _‘And for what price, young beauty?’_ comes a sentient female voice.

 

Minki’s head snaps up. He looks around, trying to finds the source and sees - a shimmering figure of a woman materialises, fading in and out of existence, like a pulse of light.

 

 _‘This isn’t my territory. You must know that. But for you, who have called on me so desperately, I supposed a little travel wouldn’t be so bad,’_ she says, smiling kindly, surrounding him.

 

 _Itsaslamiak,_ Minki thinks.

 

_‘Good, young one. Very good. You know your fellow countrymen well.’_

_Please,_ he pleads- begs, almost. It is silent for a suffocating moment. He feels a soft touch to his skin.

 

_‘Very well, because your blood is pure and so is your heart.’_

 

Then, a current rams into him, forcing a sharp breath out his lungs. And suddenly, he’s by the cages once more, the key nestled safely in his fist, Minhyun slumbering in his cage. The other two are empty.

 

The emerald pendant around his neck comes undone, he feels his blood rush, feels the oxygen escaping his system. His head feels heavy. The female voice returns, a sinister lilt in her voice.

 

 _‘I’ll be taking my payment now, young master.’_ And her presence is gone.

 

Shakily, Minki slots the key in, unlocking the door. He tugs Minhyun out, feels relief flood his chest as his treasure’s warmth encases him, alive and well.

 

With a final burst of energy, holding on tight, he points his wand upwards.

 

 

 

**THE FINAL TASK**

 

He stands at the mouth of the tunnel, skin dyed golden from the lanterns framing the entrance. The fanfare blares in his ears.

 

The starting flare explodes in the sky. He turns slightly, just enough to find a familiar face in the crowd, skin tinted pink. He flashes a weak smile. The other boy nods.

 

He turns back and without hesitation, steps into the dark.

 

 

 

**‘THE FINAL STAGE: All You Need To Know’**

_by Rita Skeeter_

 

“And she’s back at it again, the hag,” Jaehwan sneers, scrutinizing the three-page spread, spittles of bread pudding flying out of his mouth. Chaeyeon moves her bowl of soup out of harm’s way, frowning.

 

Minhyun deposits himself heavily beside Jonghyun, his expression a reflection of his dour mood. No one questions it. He’s been like this for days ever since the Black Lake task.

 

“He’s still not talking to me,” he mutters, taking a swig of apple juice.

 

“They’re all acting strange,” Jonghyun says, picking gingerly at his pie. “Sohye found Sejeong asleep in the Prefect’s bath.”

 

“Daniel told me Dongho’s been practicing martial arts for hours on end at the arena. Goes back to the ship with bloodied knuckles every time,” Seongwoo adds.

 

For a week, Minhyun’s been trying to get Minki alone, to ask him how he was, to invite him for lunch or study with him in the library. But the boy’s been avoiding him, or even if they do bump into each other, their conversations are kept short. Back to square one.

 

“Something must’ve happened down there.”

 

He catches Minki at the Sundial Garden later after afternoon classes. He’s surrounded by schoolmates, evidently having a good time. However, his smile drops when Minhyun calls out to him. The group disperses quickly, leaving them alone.

 

“Why?” Is all Minhyun asks, breathing hard from running. Minki regards him stiffly, as if looking at him brings him pain.

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” he mutters and makes a move to walk away. The prefect catches him by the crook of his elbow. Minki turns on him, anger welling up. It melts however, when he sees the sad look in Minhyun’s eyes.

 

“Then tell me so that I can try to,” he says, pleadingly. They stand still for a tense moment with Minki glaring at him. Then, he shrugs him off, stepping away.

 

“You need to study. And I need to focus on the next task,” he says coldly and walks off, spring uniform fluttering in his wake.

 

Minhyun watches him go, dropping his arms to his side in defeat.

 

 

 

He’s running. There’s something chasing him. Heavy footsteps follow, hot on his heels. He lets loose a hex, stumbling over a rock. He crashes into the side of the tunnel, shoulder catching against the jagged rock walls. He lets out a yelp as a shock of pain shoots down his arm. Soon, there’s the warm trickle of blood down the length of his side.

 

He comes to a fork; the tunnel opens up into three different branches. To his left, the wind is salty and sticky, to his right, the air is cold and dank and straight ahead of him, a cool summer breeze washes over him.

 

The heavy footsteps approach from behind, gaining speed.

 

He doesn’t think twice and begins to hobble down the middle.

 

 

 

Hogsmeade is beautiful even in the spring.

 

Not nearly as it is in the winter, but there’s a pleasant lightness to it under the soft sun, with the nearby great oaks sprouting leaves. Minhyun sits in the Tea House for a good couple of hours reading, just to clear his mind. Except that he can’t because it’s filled with Ren, filled with Choi Minki.

 

So he sets his novel down and sighs. Then orders a take out canister of coffee and goes on his way. If he can’t get Minki to talk to him, then the least he can do is wait until he does. Literally.

 

As expected, he finds him in the library, sitting alone at a corner, near a window where the light streams in. He’s glowing as he usually does.

 

Braving himself, he strides in and takes a seat opposite the Champion, setting down the canister purposefully. Minki looks up at him from his work, watching with a frown as Minhyun settles himself in and opens up his own workbook.

 

He opens his mouth to berate him but is interrupted. “Pretend I’m not here.” He rolls his eyes, sighing heavily.

 

“You’re not allowed to bring food in here,” Minki hisses. “You should know that, you’re a prefect.”

 

Minhyun looks up at him, shrugging, a small, easy smile playing on his lips.

 

“I have privileges.”

 

Minki glares at him for a while before giving up and going back to his Potions homework.

 

“Fine. Do as you please.”

 

Apparently for Minhyun that meant nodding after an hour. His head drops onto his pile of textbooks with a dull thud, calling for Minki’s attention. The clock on the wall reads half past six. Dinner’s soon. With a sigh, he sets his quill down and stretches before finally giving up and relaxes his head against an arm.

 

He watches Minhyun’s sleeping form, mouth slightly agape, the golden sunlight painting his hair bronze. Slowly, Minki reaches towards Minhyun’s own outstretched hand, gently entwining their fingers together, eyes fluttering shut.

 

_He’s suffocating again. It’s all green and dark. Kelp tickles his skin. A female voice surrounds him, low and sinister, ‘What price will you pay?’ Minhyun’s eyes are open, no, he’s not Bewitched, he’s not even breathing-_

 

“Seems like they patched things up,” comes a voice filtering in through his mind. Minhyun’s eyes flutter open, adjusting to the low light of the library. Outside, it is night. Two tall figures loom over them, leaning in, watching.

 

“You two missed dinner,” says the one on the right, a vaguely familiar voice. Minhyun rubs his eyes.

 

Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo smile down at him.

 

“Time,” Minhyun croaks, voice heavy with sleep.

 

“A quarter to nine.”

 

Then, Minki stirs. The other two back away sheepishly. “Well, we’ll leave you to it, then,” Seongwoo squeaks and tugs Daniel along, disappearing down an aisle of books. Minhyun goes to gathering his things.

 

“What time is it?” Minki starts with a groan.

 

“We’re going to miss dinner if we don’t hurry it up,” Minhyun says quickly. The other boy quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Minhyun.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?” And in a single motion, with a flick of his wand, he’s slinging his bag over his shoulder and is out of sight before Minhyun can stop him. The Ravenclaw prefect slows his actions to a stop and breathes a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

The tunnel winds more than the one before, almost like a snake coiling.

 

He’s short of breath, pausing every once in a while. The air is too thick, too stuffy, too much. The chasing’s stopped. For now. He guesses it’ll start up again at some point. A while back, he’d heard a roar. Sounded like Dongho. It sounded like a call for help. He’d run faster after that before finally slowing to a stop to regain his breath.

 

There’s also more skulls in this one. They’re everywhere; embedded on the walls, crushed on the ground, peeking out from the ceiling. Human skulls, animal skeletons, blackened bones- the like.

 

Then, a low hum of wind travels through. He figures he has no choice but to head towards it.

 

The passage opens up to a large space; a hall of some sort. Two statues stand; one on either side of the place. To his left is a woman, some sort of angel. To his right, a hooded figure with a scythe; Death. Across the room are two separate tunnels. Another choice.

 

Then, he hears footsteps. His muscles coil, ready to run. But they aren’t heavy, they aren’t threatening. Out runs Kim Sejeong from one of the tunnels. Her hair had been cut loose, eyes feral. She comes to a stop at the center of the hall, taking a breather.

 

Then, she straightens and she’s fine, expression neutral, calm, determined; the embodiment of the House she’d chosen. Their gazes meet. She nods at him and runs towards the tunnel he had come from, passing by him.

 

He steps forward towards his two options. Wind howls all around him, greeting him, inviting him in. He holds out his wand, throwing balls of light down either of them.

 

And begins running down the right.

 

 

 

“-and you didn’t see the city, Minhyun. It was huge. And we were so small, like tiny dots floating in that place. It really did something. Even the mighty White Tiger was close to losing it,” he shakes his head, laughing dryly before turning to Minhyun with a wry smile.

 

They stand side by side on the suspension bridge, shoulders touching. Below them, the river rushes white; melted snow from the mountains gushing down, breathing life to the surrounding flora.

 

The wind is harsher in this part. Minki’s silver mane flurries about. Minhyun wants to tuck a strand of it behind his ear despite how useless that would be. Instead, he waits for the other to continue.

 

“You looked dead.”

 

He’s slightly taken aback by that. He turns away, looking out to the view of the training grounds. Quidditch season is coming to a close, he remembers at the back of his mind.

 

“And I couldn’t stand the thought of not being able to save you,” Minki adds, voice soft, so soft he almost doesn’t hear it under the noise of the roaring waters below.

 

“But I’m fine now,” Minhyun murmurs, taking his hand in his. Minki’s hands are big, his fingers are lithe and slightly longer than his own.

 

“I know,” the silver haired Champion smiles, expression turning soft.

 

With a deep breath, Minhyun pushes away from the railings and leans back.

 

“How about that date?”

 

Minki rolls his eyes but his expression betrays him, relenting.

 

“Lead the way, Hwang Minhyun.”

 

 

 

He’s being chased again.

 

His legs feel like lead, about to give way. But he doesn’t let it. Gritting his teeth, now stained with blood, he continues on, running running running. The dark is threatening to swallow him whole. The rumble of the earth beneath his feet is deep and loud, haunting and terrifying.

 

He lets loose a Fiendfyre, a yellow fox springing from his wand, blazing down the passage behind him. Whatever that’s been following him doesn’t seem to anymore. He slows to a jog, pushing on.

 

He smells air. Fresh air. Not an illusion, not hope. _Real_ , breathable air. And a soft glow of light, just up ahead.

 

He spots it; a hole in the ceiling, as if someone had tried to break out. With a great heave, his shoulder screaming with pain, he pulls himself up.

 

The cold wind greets him like an old friend.

 

 

 

“You feeling okay?”

 

Minki blinks out of his thoughts at the sound of Minhyun’s question. His get up feels a little heavy suddenly. He squeezes his leather-clad fists, just to regain some of his senses. He flashes the taller a faint smile.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

They’re walking to the site of the last task. His blue silk cape flutters behind him as they exit the castle, leaves crunching under the heels of his boots. His blood is fizzling.

 

“Look, Minki, you’ll be fine,” Minhyun tries, keeping in step with him. “And if anything, they’ll get to you-”

 

Minki shuts him up with a slow, long kiss.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he says firmly, nodding. Minhyun blinks, turning scarlet as the crowd around them watches on, whispering delightfully.

 

“I’ll be here when you come out. Right here,” he says as a final send off when they reach the arena. Minki’s already heading towards where the other Champions are, with their respective schools. He takes a few steps backwards, waving.

 

“I know you will,” he calls back and with one last longing look, he turns away and joins the other two.

 

_It’s a matter of whether I come out or not._

 

 

 

He’s surrounded by snow and barren trees.

 

There’s a trail of blood leading up the mountains. He steels himself and decides to follow it, nevermind his own bleeding arm.

 

A tiger lays unconscious a little ways away, a pool of blood around its head. The air is too thin up here.

 

The corners of his vision begin to blur.

 

So he raises his wand high up, pointed straight above.

 

A single, thin red line erupts, shooting into the sky before exploding into sparks of crimson.

 

Choi Minki falls to his knees, ignoring the call of the Cup from far below.

 

The world goes out of focus.

 

 

 

Cheers fills the air as Kim Sejeong emerges from the mouth of the tunnel, dragging the glowing turquoise trophy with her. Her face is caked with earth except for the streaks of teardrops running down her cheeks, her neck bleeding. Something is off.

 

She falls to her knees with a cry of despair before blacking out.

 

In the distance, from somewhere in the mountains, an emergency spark explodes in the sky, burning ruby.

 

 

 

He wakes to the smell of flowers and coffee.

 

Minki’s eyes flutter open, stinging. The white of the hospital wing ceilings are almost blinding. The pain in his shoulder is a dull throb, but other than that, nothing else really hurts though his legs are still weak. He figures he’ll have trouble walking over the next few days.

 

His mattress is dipping to a side. He looks down to find Minhyun’s head in his arms, his back rising and falling steadily.

 

He’s thirsty. But the moment his fingers find the handle of the cup, his hand begins to shake. He’s forced to let go with a loud noise. Minhyun stirs just then, head whipping up.

 

His eyes widen for a second, like he’s processing the fact that this is not a dream, before breaking into a relieved smile. Minki tries his best to return it.

 

“How long has it been?” He asks softly. Minhyun checks the clock on the wall.

 

“About ten hours. They found you half frozen over.”

 

“And Dongho?”

 

“He’s fine. Still unconscious.”

 

Minki hums, letting out a sigh. _Thank Merlin._

 

“I’m guessing your Head Girl got the Cup?’

 

Minhyun smiles sadly, failing to conceal the pain of the memory from his expression.

 

“It wasn’t a happy sight.”

 

Minki nods, understanding. “She looked worse for wear than I did last time I saw her.”

 

“They say it was some sort of dementor breach. And an infestation of Boggarts,” Minhyun explains gravely.

 

“Explains.”

 

“No one died this time,” he murmurs hollowly.

 

“Then they’ll say it was a success,” Minki says with a dry laugh. There’s a pause in the conversation for a bit. Outside, the sky is clear. The castle hums pleasantly, oblivious to the more sinister events that had happened around it.

 

“You’re alive,” Minhyun breathes out, breaking the silence. Minki raises an eyebrow.

 

“Astute observation, _Monsieur_ Hwang.”

 

“I’m glad. I’m glad you’re alive, Minki,” he reiterates, taking the boy’s good hand, cupping it in his own. The Beauxbatons Champion smiles and it’s like the clouds parted for the sun, and squeezes back.

 

“Me too.”

 

 

 

The bell chimes, signalling the end of classes, the end of the day and today, it’s the end of another school year.

 

It’s a festive day despite the occasional tears. There’s more laughter than sorrow.

 

Students flood every inch of the courtyard and its surrounding area, trading contact information, thanking each other, making promises and saying farewell.

 

Minhyun wrestles his way through to the balcony, prefectorial duties begone; this is a once in a lifetime chance!

 

He spots a familiar silhouette. Minki stands, looking out at the Black Lake, waiting for him, wearing the same uniform as when he’d first arrived. Minhyun clamps a warm hand on his shoulder, turning him round to face him.

 

“So, this is it, then,” he says, sighing. Minhyun cups the side of his face, smiling down at him.

 

“I’ll write,” he says reassuringly. Minki nuzzles into his hold, kissing his palm. Minhyun’s ears redden. He clears his throat, pulling him close.

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too.”

 

“I-” he pauses, drinking in Minki’s beauty for the last time. “I’m glad I met you.”

 

The other boy’s eyes well with emotion. He might just start crying. But he doesn’t because Choi Minki doesn’t do tears. Instead, he merely sniffles and cups Minhyun’s face with both hands.

 

“Thank you, Hwang Minhyun,” he says and before the taller even has a chance to reply, he’s pressing a kiss to his lips, squishing his face in the process.

 

It’s long and everything Minhyun’s ever dreamt of. Except he doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he keeps them embarrassingly hovering over the other’s shoulders. When they part, they’re breathing heavily. Minki takes one long look at him before he nods. In a flash, he’s gathered his luggage and turns to run off before-

 

“Minki, wait!” Minhyun holds him by the crook of his elbow.

 

“Yes?” He inquires breathlessly, because this is too much, he adores this boy too much his chest is about to burst-

 

“World Cup. Next year. I know it’s far off but, would you like to go with me?” Minhyun asks quickly. Without hesitation, Minki nods, peeling his hand off and backing away before he can stop him.

 

“Yes, yes, of course,” he confirms, nodding furiously. Minhyun laughs.

 

“You’ll write?”

 

Minki’s already halfway down the corridor. “I’ll visit during Christmas if that’s what you want!” Minhyun throws his head back.

 

“By all means, please do!”

 

“Goodbye Hwang Minhyun!”

 

“Goodbye Choi Minki!”

 

A little while later, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, Jinyoung, Chaeyeon and Jonghyun join him at the balcony. They stand, shoulder-to-shoulder looking out as the sun sets.

 

The Durmstrang ship drops its sails. They barely make out the students on board waving back to them. Seongwoo jumps up, waving back wildly. He cups his hands to his mouth.

 

“Kang Daniel! I’ll come for you! Just you wait!” He yells at the top of his lungs, voice cracking before he drapes himself over the stone railings, wailing like a toddler. His friends rub his back pitifully. The rest of their schoolmates egg him on.

 

It is then that the Beauxbatons carriage takes off, winged-horses neighing. It rumbles through the air, looping in the sky as one final piece of showmanship. The Hogwarts students cheer wildly, waving.

 

In moments, the ship’s submerged into the waters and the carriage’s dissolved into the horizon. Minhyun’s not sad, in fact, his heart’s grown ten times its size.

 

“Some year it’s been,” Jaehwan says, sighing serenely.

 

They stay for a long time, watching the sun set, watching the sky change from gold to magenta to a deep purple.

 

“It was a good one,” Jonghyun adds later. Minhyun nods, smiling to himself as they make their way to the Great Hall for the feast.

 

“It was.”

 

 

 

_Dear Aron,_

 

_How’s Africa? Hope your research is going well. The tournament’s over. I’ll let you read about it in the papers I’m sending you. I even got the special issue. Please teach Noah not to bite. I’ve been giving him letters for two years. He still can’t seem to tell it’s me._

 

_Also, do you happen to have tickets for the World Cup next year?_

 

_Yours,_

_Hwang Minhyun._

 

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, it's been a hot minute since i've written anything kpop related. and here i am. back again. in spectacular fashion. holidays really are the best time to write. pushed this baby out in three straight days! now, some things you should know:
> 
>   * minren brings me great joy. especially with nu'est back and better than ever. the amount of CONTENT we're getting is really just too much for my heart.
> 

>   * robert pattinson may be batman. thus, this is the fruit of the harvest that is rewatching the goblet of fire and crying over cedric diggory.
> 

>   * despite this being a minren fic (and god do i love them so much), my fav character to write in this by far is dongho. if you've read my death eater au you know i have a thing for animagus!dongho because i just think it would suit him so well.
> 

>   * ok look, it wasn't supposed to turn out as angsty as it did... but it did. because well, when were the triwizard tournaments ever a happy event?
> 

>   * pls... my french.. i google translated it ok... i dont know french.. im sorry...
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   and now, a list of characters that were not explicitly mentioned in the story but were definitely there (or, my personal headcanons):
> 
> -durmstrang: chungha (sejeong's treasure), guanlin, nayoung, seungcheol
> 
> -hogwarts: daehwi (dongho's treasure)
> 
> -beauxbatons: kyulkyung, doyeon, jihoon  
> 
>  
> 
> some more notes, if that's what you're into:
> 
>   * it's been a bit since i've had to research for a fic, but i did and i'd just like to thank the existence of the hp wiki
> 

>   * tile comes from [here](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizards_Are_from_Neptune,_Witches_Are_from_Saturn) and i just thought it was so funny
> 

>   * the creature that helps minki in the second task is based on the [lamia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamia_\(Basque_mythology\))
> 

>   * minhyun's outfit for the yule ball is based on the one he wears in universe
> 

>   * the underwater city in the second task is (visually) based on the one in ghibli's laputa castle in the sky
> 

>   * i really couldnt think of any other tasks for the third one so i just,, maze.. but make it unDerGrouNd !
> 

>   * originally wanted to set this up as hogwarts cohort travelling to beauxbatons but thinking about creating details for a place we don't know about hurtED my fasting brain too much yo
> 

>   * the first task was so much fun to write and im so proud of how it turned out uwu yes dis me sukkin my own tit
> 

>   * this was NOT SUPPOSED TO BE 11K WORDS BUT IT JUST ?!?!?
> 



End file.
